Twisted
by Kandakicksass
Summary: Itachi could not be trusted... even in dreams. In dreams, out of dreams... Itachi was horrible. Itachi was twisted. And Sasuke knew that better than anyone.


**This is for all you twisted mother fuckers out there that need something to accommodate all that rage, all that hatred with a good bout of bloody rape.**

**Kandakicksass.**

Twisted.

_That was the only thought in Sasuke's mind as he ran, faster than he'd ever been able to push his legs._

Sick, twisted.

_His jumbled, horrified mind couldn't even form a sentence._

Sick amusement.

_Sasuke wasn't alone, he knew that. He was only just outside the village, surely he could make it, surely he wouldn't be caught. Horrified, he leapt tree branch to tree branch. He was almost there, so frighteningly close, when he heard laugher behind him, joyful laugher, like this cruel being chasing him was enjoying himself._

_Sasuke crumpled, crashing to the ground, and before he could move, before he could leap up, he was pinned. He let out a scream and listened in horror as the sound rang off the trees… but no help came. He screamed again, trying to be heard over that laugher, screamed his captor's name._

_He looked up at those piercing red eyes, the familiar Sharingan swirling with his cruel humor._

_"Did you miss me, baby brother?" he cooed, leaning down to nuzzle Sasuke's neck. Pinned underneath his brother's body, he thrashed, trying to free himself. It didn't work; all it did was make Itachi sigh, and before he even had time to blink, there was a cruel edge of a kunai to his throat._

_"Itachi, please!" he shrieked and Itachi laughed _again_. "Itachi, what are you doing!"_

_It was a stupid question with an obvious answer. Of course his brother—the sick, incestuous pedophilic rapist he was—was planning something along the lines of sick, incestuous pedophilic rape. It wasn't hard to figure out. _

_Predictably, Itachi raised his eyebrows, giving Sasuke a look that suggested he'd fallen retarded at some point._

_"Why, Sasuke," he purred, and his smile turned evil. Pure evil. Sasuke had never been so afraid in his life, not by Zabuza, or Kakashi-sensei during one of his death threats, or even by Orochimaru. This man, this twisted man in front of him, this was the ultimate horror. He had never seen such a look of cruel insanity in someone's eyes. Of course it had to have been reserved for Itachi. "I would have thought it was obvious, little brother." _

_Sasuke let out a harsh sob followed by another raw scream. His throat hurt, and stung. He could keep screaming, but soon it wouldn't have any volume. He was doomed at the hands of this mercenary, this cruel intimidation of a brother._

_"Itachi, stop!" he pled, but Itachi just smiled at him again and leaned down to lick his tears. _

_"You still taste as good as ever, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke froze. _

_"What, you didn't know? I've been watching you… touching you… for some time. When you were asleep. You know. Things like that." He laughed again. Then, his tongue disappeared and out of nowhere, a searing pain came down on his cheek. He jerked his head away only to see Itachi's eyes glint and blood drip down his chin. He leaned down again and Sasuke forced another scream from his throat, but all he did was lap up the blood from the bite mark._

_Itachi had _bit_ him, right on the cheek. The pain was harsh, and only intensified as Itachi licked up the blood._

_"That might leave a scar," he sighed happily. "Good." _

_Sasuke's eyes screwed shut. He didn't know what to do, not now. Itachi ground his hips down on Sasuke's and he screamed again. He couldn't stop screaming. Maybe if he kept screaming, someone would hear. Someone would come._

_Itachi, grabbing his wrists, used his slashed hitai-ate to bind them together. Sighing happily, he straddled Sasuke's thighs and brought the kunai that was laying by his head where he'd left it to the hem his shirt and sliding it upward. The shirt fell open to reveal an expanse of ivory skin, unblemished. _

_"You never were one for tanning," Itachi mused. "You're skin's so white. It's so pretty." He paused, then leaned down and kissed one of Sasuke's nipples. Sasuke didn't look, didn't open his eyes. He didn't know what his brother was going to do. "Makes me want to…" He felt the cold blade on his flesh again, starting just above the band of his shorts. He waited for Itachi to finish, tense and scared. "… _mark it up_!" _

_He let out a mangled screech as the blade dug into his skin and sharply went upward, cutting diagonally across one of his nipples. The pain was excruciating; Sasuke had never been cut quite so deeply before. Just like he had with the bite, he licked up the blood like an animal, a dangerous smirk on his face the whole time._

_"Itachi, you sick bastard!" Sasuke yelled hoarsely, trying to find something, _anything _to say that would stop, or at least stall his brother. "Get your creepy hands off me!"_

_He heard a growl, an angry one. So he'd pissed Itachi off. He didn't much care how Itachi felt until he felt a sharp slap to his face. His eyes opened and judging from the position Itachi was in, he'd just been backhanded. His cheek stung but he didn't say anything. He just glared up at his brother with undisguised fear and hatred._

_"Defiant bitch," Itachi murmured, but Sasuke could hear a horrible spark of amusement in his voice. So, _what_? This was getting him off? He liked this?_

_Itachi leaned down, slamming his mouth down on Sasuke's._

_Sasuke's eyes went wide and when Itachi forced his tongue into his mouth, he bit down on it, hard, trying to cause him pain._

_Did he forget that they were _brothers_? Did he forget that what he was doing was incest, illegal? Did he forget that he was his _older brother_, who was supposed to protect him and care for him? Did he forget that older brothers weren't supposed to kiss their younger brothers?_

_Itachi slapped him again, letting out an angry roar. The horrible part was that even Sasuke could admit that Itachi was so beautiful when he was angry. A beautiful murderer… how horribly ironic. His voice, even when enraged, was like music. Sasuke hated him for that, that he could be so alluring even when he was at his worst. Sasuke thought the saying "you can't judge a book by its cover" had never been more true._

_Itachi's hand had hit his other cheek that time, the cheek with the bite mark, and the pain escalated until Sasuke shrieked, bathed in it._

_"Kiss me, otouto," he growled, and Sasuke knew that as much as Itachi wanted him alive to rape him, wanted to hurt him and tear him apart from the inside, he would kill him if he continued to be so defiant. He slammed his lips back down on Sasuke's, and Sasuke didn't move._

_Itachi calmed slightly and let his tongue trace Sasuke's lower lip. He didn't open his mouth until Itachi grabbed his jaw, his fingernails digging into his cheeks painfully. He let out a gasp at the ache and his brother forced his tongue back into Sasuke's mouth._

_For a moment, the youngest Uchiha didn't move, but Itachi tightened his grip on his jaw and Sasuke, crying, met Itachi's tongue with his own. He knew how to kiss and Itachi took advantage of that, pulling him into the roughest, most passionate kiss Sasuke had ever experienced. It was, at the same time, also the most twisted, the most disgusting, but Sasuke didn't say so out loud for fear of more pain. He was sure he had enough of it on the way that he didn't need to add more._

_Sasuke felt Itachi remove his hands, and felt them reappear at his the button of his shorts, undoing it and unzipping them. Sasuke let out a sharp pant, beginning to hyperventilate. Itachi really planned to go through with it! Even though he'd known it all along, the thought terrified him._

_Itachi moved up, to straddle his waist instead and Sasuke gasped, the air being knocked out of him by Itachi's weight. He didn't weigh much, but Sasuke was only twelve and he had the full weight of an adult on him. His shorts were yanked off his legs and for one sweet, blissful moment Itachi was gone. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, thinking his brother had left, only to have him reappear between his legs. He unzipped his own standard shinobi-issue pants and pulled himself out. Sasuke choked on another gasp; his brother was _huge_. It was almost unnatural how large he was._

_Itachi, dry and without preparation, gave Sasuke a wild, bizarre smile and Sasuke screamed as loudly as he could as Itachi pushed himself inside in one pistoning thrust, the motion tearing his entrance. He pulled out and pushed in again. At least, by that point, the blood was providing some sort of horrible relief, acting as a lubricant. He thrusted again, this time finding Sasuke's prostate and Sasuke sobbed through the pain, the pleasure barely there. The pleasure meant nothing, coming from this brutish animal._

"_ITACHI!_"

His small, muscular body yanked upward, his eyes wide, sweat dripping off his frame. His chest heaved with mangled pants and he looked around wildly, his bangs flying into his eyes. Panicked, he shoved them out of his face so he could see, see if he was being watched…

But he wasn't, not now. He was alone, in his room. His breathing slowed to normal and he let himself fall back onto the bed. Even though he could breath, his heart was still racing, the fear making it pound away like a drum. He could hear it, thundering in his ears.

But eventually, he had to pull himself together. Unfortunately, it took Naruto banging on the door to urge him to. Before the blonde started yelling, he had started with pounding to the point where Sasuke feared for his door's life.

"YO, UCHIHA! COME ON, WE'VE GOT A MISSION TODAY! BELIEVE IT!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, letting out a breath of relief as his heartbeat slowed to normal.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and stretched before he stood. He walked out of his bedroom to the door slightly to the right of his kitchenette, opening it and giving Naruto a look.

"Why don't you come in while I get dressed?" he offered, gesturing for Naruto to follow him in with a tired sigh.

"Why are you so tired, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he bounded in.

"I didn't sleep well," he muttered. "Wait here, okay? I'll be back in like… a minute." He made his way back into his spotless room, closing and locking the door. It wouldn't do much if Naruto decided he really wanted in, but at least locking it sent the message that he didn't want to be joined, because Naruto had tried it before. Obviously, he had no sense of self-preservation.

He pulled his pajama pants off and grabbed the white shorts slung over his desk chair. He pulled them on, frowning as they reminded him of his nightmare. He shook the uncomfortable feeling off and pulled on his navy blue shirt before grabbing his own hitai-ate and tying it over his forehead. He didn't look in the mirror. He didn't want to see his resemblance to his brother.

Slowly, walking with no purpose, not caring where he was going, Sasuke followed Naruto out of the apartment and out of the building.

"Seriously, are you okay, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, going slower than usual to walk with him. "I'm getting worried. What's up?"

Sasuke sighed. "I just had a bad dream, okay?"

Naruto looked like he didn't believe it was "just" a bad dream, but he didn't say anything else. Even Naruto could tell when it was a bad topic.

Well, he wasn't giving Naruto enough credit. Naruto wasn't stupid by any means—thoughtless at times, and failed to use common sense occasionally, but he wasn't stupid. He was smarter and much more perceptive than Sasuke liked to admit.

The walk to the training grounds was silent and almost frightening; Naruto walked in front of him, glancing back to examine him every few seconds with a worried look. To Sasuke, it was cynical and he felt like a specimen under a microscope, surrounded by doctors trying to figure out what made him tick. The feeling unnerved him, made his blood boil. He didn't want, didn't need to be watched, examined. He already felt like he was never alone.

Always, never alone.

Naruto kept looking and as he kept looking, Sasuke kept getting angrier and angrier, his common sense flying out the window. He was starting to get uncomfortable and twitchy; like Naruto knew what was wrong and was trying to pry it out of him so he could judge and laugh and hand him over, telling Itachi he was ready.

Naruto didn't look away, and Sasuke became more and more sure that he was right—that Naruto knew what his dream was about and that he was working for Itachi, helping the bastard get into his head. He was angry, and alone.

So alone, but never alone.

Naruto's brow furrowed as he looked back again. Sasuke's head dropped and he watched the ground, hoping that his hair would cover his eyes. He glanced up, and Naruto looked at him again. He clenched his jaw, his hands tightening into fists without thinking about it. If he kept watching—

"QUIT STARING AT ME!"

Naruto jumped a foot in the air, his eyes like saucers.

Sasuke wasn't much better off—his eyes were wild and angry, his stance defensive. It was like he expected the blonde to attack him—and he did. Naruto was staring at him and wouldn't look away. What else was he supposed to think?

"Sasuke," Naruto said, his voice alarmed and cautious. "Sasuke, calm down. What's wrong? You can talk to me."

Sasuke took a step back, shaking his head, his wide eyes narrowing. "You're trying to trick me," he growled. "You're just going to get me to lower my barrier so you can take me to him!"

Naruto's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Who's _him_, Sasuke? What's going on? I don't understand!"

Sasuke was on the defensive, his eyes wide and unfocused, like he was seeing something that wasn't really there. Maybe he was. All he knew was that Naruto had taken that step forward and Sasuke snapped.

He lunged at Naruto, a feral scream tearing its way from his throat. One minute, he was airborne and Naruto looked terrified—of course something was wrong with Sasuke and he couldn't fight his friend in that position!—the next, he being held against Kakashi-sensei's body, the grim man confining him. Holding him down, like he was crazy.

"_ITACHI!"_

Again Sasuke found himself sitting upright and panting in bed, his complexion pale and almost unhealthy. He'd been there, in the same bed, for days, and only left it to eat and do some tai-chi to keep himself in shape. The bed reeked—he reeked—and he thought he was going to lose his mind. Maybe he already had.

His little fold up mirror—the only one in the apartment, used to make sure simply that he was presentable before he left—was pointed at him, and he met his reflection with an empty stare. His black hair was dull and damp with sweat. Then again, his entire body was. There were bags under his eyes that depressed even him. They made him look years older… older and even more unhealthy. His lips were set in a hard line, and was it just him, or did his face look kind of gaunt?

Sasuke was disgusted with himself—himself and his brother. Itachi wasn't even there, yet he still managed to torment his little brother to near insanity. Oh, his luck.

The memory of his dream—the most recent of many—washed over him and he felt sick and sore in places that he didn't want to think about in relation to his brother. He knew that it was his fucked-up imagination, but at the same time, he was terrified that it wasn't just that. After all, who knew where his subconscious had gotten the ideas for those twisted dreams. Twisted, like so much else.

Sasuke didn't want to move, but then, he knew he had to. His body was screaming at him to get clean and his mind was screaming at him to scrub himself raw until every memory was gone. He swung his legs off the bed, his feet hitting the cold wood floor. He didn't even bat an eyelash. He just stood up, shedding his clothing and when he stepped into the shower, he just turned it on. Before he had started to lose his mind—that was his guess, anyway—he would have waited for the water to warm up before getting in. He didn't care now.

The water went from freezing to scalding and Sasuke didn't move. He washed himself with the roughest of sponges—one that almost felt like sandpaper—hard enough that in the more delicate places—his lower back, the inside of his thighs, the underside of his arm—blood started to pool on his skin. He watched the burning water wash the blood away. His hair took much less time; he spent less energy on it. He washed it, conditioned it, and got out. His body was bruised by that point, and sore, but it was better than abused and violated. Dream or not, it would still feel dirty when he woke.

Just as he was walking out, he heard a clang in the bedroom. His heart stopped, knowing that whoever it was—and he had a sneaking suspicion he knew—didn't matter. The result was the same.

He ran.

Sasuke didn't know what to do, where to run. He was scared out of his mind, literally. His mind was gone, back into that dream, the first of so many. His mind was anywhere but here. Anywhere but where he really was. The situation was really in.

So he kept moving. Something told him—maybe the mad laughter behind him—that this was what _he _wanted, what he really wanted to do, chase him into a corner. He didn't care. He didn't know what else to do. He didn't stand a chance, so staying and trying to fight him off would be the stupidest decision he'd made all night.

"Running won't save you, baby brother!" he screamed and Sasuke let out a harsh sob, not seeing where he was jumping, and he fell onto a branch. It twisted where it landed, into his gut, and he let out a gasp as blood coughed its way up his throat. Arms pulled him close as he fell and he fought against them, his tears running so thickly he couldn't see at all. "This is all you have."

"I'm scared!" he wailed, not thinking about what he was saying. He felt a dark smile against his forehead.

"Oh, but my dear otouto," Itachi cooed in a sing-song voice. "Aren't we all?"

That was a load of bull shit and Sasuke knew it. Itachi wasn't scared. Itachi wasn't scared by anyone or anything, but Sasuke didn't know if that comforted him or terrified him. He was thinking it was the latter.

Then, he was pushed out of those arms, still feet from the ground, and was shoved toward the hard, unforgiving earth. He slammed into it and the pain from his stomach and now his back overwhelmed him. He knew he was coughing again and he knew that there was blood bubbling and dripping down his chin, but he almost didn't register that. His eyes were locked on the tall, still form standing a foot away from his limp legs.

Itachi was so beautiful.

_Bastard._

He was still at least 5'11" and Sasuke was sure his hair had gotten even longer. It looked like it went to the small of his back. For all of the subtle changes, his eyes were still that hypnotic crimson.

"Victims," Itachi murmured softly and for a moment, his expression was almost sad. "Aren't we all?" **(1)**

Then Itachi was on him and Sasuke for all of his so-called strength could not push him off. He wasn't exactly sure what Itachi was doing—some mixture of biting him and sucking on his neck hard enough to draw the blood out of his skin. Sasuke just laid there frozen, wondering what the point of Itachi's ministrations were, until he felt the cold steel of a blade as unforgiving as the ground dig into his stomach, and…

_Through_.

"OH MY GOD," he gasped and he gagged again, choking on the red liquid that spilled out from his mouth like a river.

"You are so beautiful like that," Itachi whispered but Sasuke didn't waste any time wondering how anyone could find him beautiful when blood was streaming down the sides of his face. Itachi leaned up, pressing his lips to Sasuke's, pulling him into a fierce kiss that Sasuke, out of sheer horror and fear of a beating, returned. The kiss smeared the blood all over his face but Sasuke wasn't exactly focused on that.

He was dying.

_Oh kami-sama_, Sasuke thought as his brother began to strip him. He could barely mouth the words. _Why? Why do I have to die?_

Then Sasuke knew that dying would be kinder to him that Itachi and welcomed it. He ushered it with open arms, hoping that death would beat Itachi to his twitching, anxious entrance. After all, with as many sick personality traits as Itachi had, he surely wouldn't mind necrophilia.

But death crept along much too slowly and the pain made him forget his wish for death. The hole through the stomach hadn't killed him yet—obviously, Itachi had missed the vital organs, likely on purpose—but it would. However, it wouldn't kill him fast enough to beat the horrible pain of something tearing its way inside of him.

And Sasuke screamed. He screamed his throat raw and when he couldn't make anymore sounds, he screamed silently, over and over again, his body convulsing, pressing against the ground and against Itachi all at once. The unique, horrible sensation of his brother's huge cock inside of him was breaking him.

Then, when his entrance—already torn and abused—no longer pained him, when his body had grown used to his brother's thrusts, his body turned against him. He was aroused, but for all the pleasure, he hated it. The pleasure meant nothing.

"Why won't you die?" Sasuke rasped when he had climaxed and his body had fallen limp. He was numb from his waist down and his upper body was almost there. It convulsed from time to time, an arm or a jerk of the head.

Itachi knelt at the side of his head, picking it up and placing it in his lap while his little brother looked up at him with tear-blinded eyes. He cradled Sasuke's head tenderly, cupping his bloody cheek. "My sweet otouto," he whispered. "I died so many years ago, Sasuke. I am dead."

Those sweet, thick-lashed eyes fluttered closed and then, so was he.

Itachi sat there with his brother in his arms for a while longer, cradling the now cold body with a twisted smile. "I love you, otouto," he sang, leaning down and kissing those lips again. "Marry me, little brother. We are both dead now, aren't we? Can't we be happy now?"

He laughed, his neck arched and the sound of his beautiful, haunting, inane laughter fell on empty ears. Sasuke could no longer hear it.

_Sick, twisted…_

**(1) You get a giftfic (it doesn't have to be this angsty) if you can guess what movie this line is from. Taylor, don't you dare.**


End file.
